


A Christmas Tale

by jczala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Datastormshipping, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Shopping Malls, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: They’ve been back in Den City for some time now, and just as he began to fall into the rhythms of this calm new lifestyle, the seasons began to turn before he realized. As they entered December, nights fell early, and cold prickly winds chill to the bone. Link VRAINS was already decorated in a flourish of color. Surely his friends would be participating in the festivities. Moreover, this was going to be the first Christmas he’ll get to spend with Ryoken, so he couldn’t help but be excited.This was a tale of a certain Christmas day…
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZakuraRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakuraRain/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, everyone!!! It's been a while since my last DSS fic and now here I am. This is my Christmas Gift to my good friend, ZakuraRain @twitter (awesome artist, go check her out!). It's been a crazy year for all, but Zakura has given me such great support and I can't thank her enough. 
> 
> You can find her through this link: https://twitter.com/ZakuraRain
> 
> Zakura, I wish you all the happiness! Have a blessed Christmas! *throws hearts at you. Enjoy the fic <3

From the Lost Incident to the terrorist plot of the Hanoi, to meeting his voice of hope to fighting him, from the Ignis Warfare to the Dark Ignis’s sacrifice, fate seemed to screw with him in all sorts of creative ways. Following Ai’s demise, Yusaku Fujiki left Den City in order to find himself again, to try and pick up the pieces of himself and rearrange them.

The hours turned to days, days turned into weeks, which turned into months. He spent his journey each day, alone and aloof, detached and at lost. And then, one day, after six months of not seeing each other, he was once again reunited with the person he held so dear in his heart. All his feelings for him came back to the surface to overwhelm him. Ryoken Kogami, the leader of Hanoi, an ex-terrorist group turned protectors of the Cyber World, decided once and for all that six months was enough and finally showed up, hoping to settle things between them.

Yusaku fondly remembered their duel that day, certain he had victory in his grasp. After all, he had an unbeatable board with **_Firewall Dragon Darkfluid_** and **_Borreload Furious Dragon_**. But then Ryoken revealed his extraordinary plays and wiped Yusaku’s Life Points away. One Link-5 Dragon-type Monster was the cause of his downfall. Nonetheless, no hard feelings came. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so freely. The sound bubbled up out of him like water from an underground spring, fresh and unforced. It was a lost he gladly accepted, because it was a Duel where the two of them fought not as enemies, but as two Duelists just having fun.

He tried to return **_Furious Dragon_** after that, but Ryoken simply told him that it belonged to him now.

Before his decisive battle with Ai, Ryoken had entrusted him with **_Borreload Furious Dragon_**. It was Ryoken’s own way of supporting him even if they were apart, and the Dragon had indeed served him well during the Duel. He kept it close to his heart as an important memento and a good luck charm on his journey. So when Ryoken refused to take **_Furious_** back and told him it was his gift to him, he became quite happy.

A very close and strong friendship was forged following their encounter, and it didn’t take long for Ryoken to invite him to his luxury cruise ship. In meeting him again and in living with him, Yusaku learned that he was more than capable to live a normal life and most certainly deserved to be loved. It was through Ryoken that he was able to find his place in the world again. Ryoken did something that made him feel special and cared for, and eventually Yusaku’s feelings for him developed into something more.

Yusaku had known he was attracted to Ryoken, but his depth of emotion made him realize that he was falling in love with him the more time they spent together. Pretty soon, Yusaku discovered the feeling was mutual, and they started dating, much to the delight of Spectre and the three Knights.

He has since returned to the mansion at Stardust Road, and lived with his now boyfriend, Ryoken. Sometimes Kusanagi and his other friends come to visit, and occasionally he would see them, but most of his days were spent in peace and quiet with Ryoken. They’ve been back in Den City for some time now, and just as he began to fall into the rhythms of this calm new lifestyle, the seasons began to turn before he realized. As they entered December, nights fell early, and cold prickly winds chill to the bone.

Link VRAINS couldn’t care less about the cold of the real world. In fact, Yusaku knew the most popular cyberspace will be even livelier than last year. Commemorating their successful partnership with Leo Corporation in Maiami City, SOL Technologies has announced a grand Christmas celebration. The Christmas Market will be filled with stalls and stands both online and offline. Link VRAINS was already decorated in a flourish of color. Surely his friends would be participating in the festivities. Moreover, this was going to be the first Christmas he’ll get to spend with Ryoken, so he couldn’t help but be excited.

This was a tale of a certain Christmas day…

Standing in front of a full-length mirror in Ryoken’s bedroom, Yusaku looked at the reflection staring back at him. It almost felt strange to be wearing a coat larger than his usual size, especially since it was Ryoken’s. What compelled him to try it on when it was just lying on the bed, he wasn’t quite sure. It was a high quality, expensive looking double-breasted wool coat in gray color with black buttons, and it felt so smooth against his skin and enveloped his body in warmth.

“I’m sorry for taking so long, Yusaku—”

Yusaku turned to see Ryoken, who had just come out of his walk-in closet all dressed in black jeans that hugged his thighs and a dark blue slim fit button-up with the top two buttons undone, showing a bit of black undershirt and that amazing neckline. “You’re all done, Ryoken?” he asked and noticed how Ryoken’s lips quirked into a mischievous smile.

“My coat looks nice on you,” Ryoken told him, inciting a cute little blush from Yusaku which made him all the more adorable in his eyes.

“S-Sorry…” Yusaku hurriedly removed it, much to Ryoken’s amusement. He was wearing a simple white shirt underneath and blue jeans. “I was just trying it on.”

“You’re free to try on my clothes any time you want, but I’m afraid they’re a bit big on you,” Ryoken explained sincerely.

Even though Ryoken was only a bit taller than him, the difference in physique was as clear as day. Ryoken had broader shoulders and lean muscles in all the right places—muscles Yusaku had the pleasure of touching on way more than one occasion.

“Still… I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing you in my clothes.” There was an almost predatory gleam in Ryoken’s eyes when he said that, highlighted further by his devilish smirk that never failed to send chills down Yusaku’s spine. “Would you like to wear that coat today?”

“No thanks. I don’t think my current outfit is a good match for it. And like you said, it is a bit big on me.”

“Well then, why don’t we go shopping after our lunch date?”

“Shopping? As in for clothes?”

“I think it’s high time to add some variety to your wide range of shirts and hoodies.”

Yusaku frowned. “What’s wrong with shirts and hoodies? They’re easier to move in.”

“Clothes that are easy to move in are quite all right, but perhaps you should consider different styles.”

Yusaku opened his mouth to protest but quickly snap it shut, realizing that Ryoken had a good point. However, he had just spent his savings on presents this month, so he was a bit tight on the budget. Shopping for new clothes was impossible.

“I’m paying for it, don’t worry,” Ryoken said, as if reading his mind like an open book. “And before you tell me I shouldn’t spend my money on you, I have three valid reasons today.” He held up a finger. “First of all, you’re in dire need of more winter clothes.” He held up the second finger. “Secondly, we haven’t gone clothes shopping on any of our dates before. And third—” Then came finger no. 3. “It’s Christmas Season.”

Yusaku was hesitant about this. He had little to no fashion sense. “I don’t have much idea about clothes, you know. I don’t know what to choose.”

“Oh, no need to fret. I’ll gladly help you.”

“Fine…” Yusaku said with a sigh of defeat. “I guess I’ll give it a go.”

And so, Yusaku was resigned to his fate of playing dress up.

00000

Later that day, after having a nice Italian lunch…

“By the way, Ryoken, have you decided which stores to visit?”

“Of course. It’s on the 3rd floor of this mall. I’m sure you’ll find it to your liking.” Ryoken sounded confident and excited. While Yusaku often admired Ryoken’s calm and cool side, he also appreciated seeing this boyish side of him. It was refreshing.

On their way to the third floor, Yusaku found himself observing what other teens his age was wearing. Maybe he’ll find some ideas for his future wardrobe. He never really cared to look at what other people wore. The whole idea of fashion never resonated with him. There has always been so much going on in his life that he didn’t stop to care about clothing and such. In spite of that, he tried to take in as much as he could.

They’ve passed different teenagers, different stores with clothes on display, and Yusaku observed carefully. There were clothes he did find interesting, but he wasn’t sure if they would suit him. To be honest, all these fashionable clothes were better match for Ryoken. Anything would look fantastic on Ryoken. The outfit he had on today was no exception. The [blue button-up and gray coat](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522093278532/) matched perfectly with his black scarf with gray polka dots, giving him a chic and elegant look. Meanwhile, Yusaku was wearing a simple gray fleece-lined, black-colored zip-up sweatshirt jacket with ribbed cuffs and a hoodie over his white long-sleeved.

“We’re almost there,” Ryoken informed.

Following Ryoken’s line of sight, Yusaku looked at the store before them. It was a top-quality brand of store and totally felt different from the others. “Ryoken, how much are you willing to spend?”

“Like I said, it’s Christmas Season,” Ryoken said, smiling, “so I have an excuse to go all out.”

Seeing the excitement glimmering in Ryoken’s eyes, Yusaku knew he couldn’t talk him out of this. Ryoken would always find opportunities to spoil him.

They were greeted by a clerk on their way in, and then Yusaku’s eyes sparkled at the amazing range of wardrobe and accessories on display. Coats and shirts so chic and stylish, so elegant and refined—same kind of style Ryoken often wore. Yusaku was getting somewhat excited and nervous. “How do you even choose?” he found himself asking.

And Ryoken gladly answered him. “Would you like the jacket over there? It’s an easy to wear item that will make any outfit look sharp.”

“Whoa, that looks amazing,” Yusaku commented, staring at [a navy-blue military inspired jacket](https://www.stylebrosclothing.com/products/military-style-jacket) with multiple pockets and collar details.

Ryoken began to recommend and show him clothes for teenagers his age with much more style. All of them looked so good, so Yusaku was having trouble deciding which. “How about this one?” He picked out a [single breasted light-blue coat](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522093315013/). “It would bring out your eyes even more and amplify your charm.”

“Ch-Charm…?” Yusaku felt a little shy all of a sudden. But the coat in Ryoken’s hand did look amazing too.

“You should try it with...” Ryoken let his voice trail as he went to pick up a white button-up, a cream cardigan from another rack and a lavender-green striped tie. “…these. I’m sure they’ll look great on you, so try them on.”

“Try it on, you say…” Yusaku was concerned that it may not look good on him, but seeing Ryoken so enthusiastic and sure about his choices was giving him a boost of confidence. In any case, he took the clothes Ryoken recommended and went into the dressing room. Seeing how expensive it was, he carefully put the shirt on, then the tie and the cardigan. He wore the coat last and decided to leave it unbuttoned. He took a good look in the mirror. This was a whole new experience for him. The clothes were indeed great, but he wasn’t convinced that they suited him. Trying to quell his anxiety, he opened the dressing room curtain. “I’m done.” 

Ryoken was holding a glass of champagne when he saw him and his eyes went wide. He was left speechless. Yusaku’s appearance was arresting.

“How does it look? If it looks bad, I need you to be honest with me,” Yusaku told him, fidgeting awkwardly, not daring to make eye contact.

“No, no, it looks incredibly good on you, Yusaku. I was simply at loss for words,” Ryoken said in clear appreciation, setting down the glass, as he stood up from his chair. “If you had introduced yourself to me as a model, I would believe you without a doubt.”

Yusaku could feel his cheeks growing warmer. Flowery compliments from Ryoken always embarrassed him. “A model? You’re exaggerating. I’m too plain to be a model.”

“Yusaku, you have never been plain, believe me,” Ryoken said, his gaze steady on him. Yusaku had been such an adorable little boy back then. He’d grown up to be such a good-looking boy with an understated beauty, mainly because he was so disarmingly unaware of his prettiness. There was aloofness to him, a bit of shyness and awkwardness underneath his cool façade, but something radiated from within that made him stunning. And Ryoken never failed to remind him. “You’ve always been beautiful.”

A definite frisson of heat passed through Yusaku’s body. The compliment had been genuine and heartfelt—and made him look away timidly. He didn’t know what to say. Thankfully, though, Ryoken decided to redirect their focus back on the clothes.

“Are the clothes to your liking?”

“I…” Yusaku looked down at his attire. “I’m not so sure…” But it did feel warm and comfy.

“Well then, let’s try on some more clothes, shall we?” There was a bunch of clothes and scarves next to Ryoken’s seat, all of which he wanted Yusaku to try. “All right, Yusaku. How about you wear this next?” He held up a dark-blue cotton-gabardine trench coat that featured a belted waist and leather trim, and a gray knit vest. “These colors won’t clash with your skin and they have a cool feel to them. And once you’re done with these, you should try some warm colors too. I found a set that would suit you.”

“W-Wait…I…”

“Oh, wait. That coat is just as nice too,” Ryoken said, spotting the one on the mannequin near them. “Excuse me, Miss, can you get that one as well?”

The clerk, who seemed to have been secretly admiring Ryoken, was more than happy to oblige.

Given his mass fortune, Ryoken was definitely capable of affording everything in the store, but Yusaku hoped he didn’t plan to buy all of these. Nevertheless, he felt immensely happy that Ryoken was having so much fun choosing clothes for him. He couldn’t help but smile at his eager boyfriend. He supposed he could indulge him some more, so it became a mini-fashion show. Ryoken even added hats, pants, and accessories into the mix that made Yusaku feel like a dress-up doll. Not that he minded, of course. Yusaku was willing to do it all for Ryoken.

In the midst of it all, however, he couldn’t help but imagine how some of these clothes would look on Ryoken. A lot of them would definitely look amazing on him.

Just then, as he was putting on the coat of his [6th attire](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522093315058/)—a black turtle neck and white single breasted coat combo—Yusaku overheard Ryoken talking to the female clerk.

“Do you think this coat will make his eyes pop?” Ryoken questioned.

“What a fine choice, sir. It would definitely bring out his eyes.” The clerk was pleasant and polite, but Yusaku has been aware of how she was ogling Ryoken the whole time.

“Then we’ll go with this next.”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, sir.”

“It’s not often I get to do this with him. He doesn’t like it when I spend money on him. He’s so independent when it comes to such things. I respect and admire that, yet I still want to take care of him.” Ryoken spoke the words with clear affection and fondness, and a smile Yusaku could sense from his place behind the curtain.

“Your little brother is quite lucky to have such an amazing older brother.”

The sincere statement from the clerk instantly made Yusaku frown. All this time, she thought they were siblings? Did this mean that other people also thought the same? His heart felt a pang just by thinking about it.

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Miss. He’s not my little brother,” Ryoken said, still ever-so-courteous.

Yusaku’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening a fraction. He peeked through the curtain just in time to see a loving smile grace Ryoken’s face, accompanied by that radiant, tender warmth in his eyes.

“He’s more than that. He’s the most important person to me.”

The words were spoken with such care and love that enveloped Yusaku’s heart.

The clerk suddenly looked awkward and embarrassed, and bowed in apology. “My sincerest apologies for assuming, sir. That was rude of me.”

“It’s all right. No harm done.”

“But still… He’s quite lucky to have you, sir.”

“No… I’m the one who’s lucky to have him.”

A sure blush came to dust Yusaku’s cheeks, then his lips broke into a soft smile. He stepped back, more motivated than before, and fixed up his look till he received a message from his private account informing him of the successful transfer of his commission. It was money earned from the recent cyber hunting job he did with Ghost Girl. Talk about timing, and the amount was quite huge. He made a mental note to thank her later.

After a few more fittings…

“It’s so hard to choose just one or two,” Ryoken said. “Miss, I’d like to take all of them, including the one he’s [wearing](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/576249714822442675/) right now.” Which happened to be a gray coat that featured black-claw clasps and a hoodie, a white cardigan with cream-black lining, black pants and a burgundy turtle-neck top.

Yusaku’s heart leaped. “W-Wait! All?! Are you crazy?” He shook his head in dismay. “We’ll just take one set, okay?”

Ryoken blinked, openly surprised. “Only one? But that seems such a waste. We could at least take six.”

“Six is still a bit much.”

“How about four?”

“Two!”

“What about three at least?”

Ryoken almost looked as if he was pleading, and the clerk seemed like she was trying to hold back her giggles, so Yusaku sighed in defeat. “All right…three it is.” He was already mentally calculating the total price.

“Great! And your three choices are?”

Yusaku ended up choosing two other sets and the one he was currently donning. When he was about to return to the fitting room, Ryoken quickly flicked out a platinum credit card with his sleight of hand trick and suggested that Yusaku should wear the outfit out.

“Eh? Wear it out? But these are new,” Yusaku reasoned. “Is it really okay?”

“Of course.”

“But…” Yusaku then caught a glimpse of his and Ryoken’s reflection in the mirror, and recalled the big sum of money he had just received. An idea struck him. “All right, I’ll wear this only if you let me buy something for you too.”

“Something for me? I appreciate the thought, but you don’t have to.”

“I want to. First of—” Yusaku held up a finger. “I just received my pay from Emma-san.” Another finger came up. “Second, I’ve already made up my mind—” Then last but not the least— “and third, it’s Christmas Season.”

Raising a brow, Ryoken smirked amusingly after what Yusaku said. “Using my own words against me, huh?”

“Do I have to Duel you then?”

A short, heartfelt chuckle left Ryoken’s lips. “All right…only if you choose the clothes for me,” he challenged.

“Eh?” Yusaku blinked at him and a pointed a finger at himself. “You want me to choose?”

Ryoken nodded. “I trust you.”

From where he stood, Yusaku looked around thoughtfully for several seconds. Precisely because there were so many suitable clothes to choose from it can be overwhelming trying them all out. He didn’t want to pick anything tacky or something that would look sloppy on Ryoken either. He recalled all the other clothing he tried, mixing and matching them in his head. Eventually, a coat on a mannequin by the display window caught his eye, and everything clicked. Grabbing all desired items, he ushered Ryoken into the fitting room and closed the curtains.

The clerk offered to serve him a drink, but Yusaku politely declined. He was a bit anxious to drink anything.

When Ryoken finally stepped out of the dressing room, Yusaku froze and gaped at the sight. Ryoken was undoubtedly handsome. That wasn’t new information to him. At some points in time, he thought it was strange that a smart guy like him with his looks had never pursued anyone or had never even considered a fleeting romance before they started going out, but those thoughts shouldn’t matter at the moment. Exactly because it seemed like Ryoken looked like he’d stepped out of a fashion magazine or department store catalog. Yusaku’s expectations were already high to begin with, but Ryoken just successfully blew his mind away yet again. He was impeccably [decked out](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/hakuouki-hakumyu/images/f/f8/Kazama-ssl-street.png/revision/latest?cb=20170106220414) in an open single-breasted white coat with black buttons, a white to black gradient ombre button-up shirt, a black scarf with a silver galaxy print, and white fitted pants.

Yusaku looked at him as if he were seeing him for the very first time. The clerk right beside him was clearly stunned speechless as well. He could hear some whispers of admiration from the background—undoubtedly from the cashier lady and the other clerk. Yusaku could hardly blame them. Ryoken was a showstopper.

“How does it look?” Ryoken asked.

“Incredible…” Yusaku expressed, still in awe, and Ryoken smiled rather sheepishly at his reaction. He cleared his throat in attempt to gather composure and turned to the clerk. “We’ll take this one, Miss.”

“Splendid choice, sir,” the clerk sounded way more excited than she should while still trying to maintain politeness. “Will you be wearing this one out too?”

Yusaku replied before Ryoken could. “He will.”

00000

They killed time at the arcade, then at the card shop later on, bought themselves some new card packs, and ate some yummy Taiyaki for snacks. Christmas lights twinkled as darkness fell early upon Den City. Nights had been full before, and tonight it was even more luminous. Christmas Eve, one of the biggest celebrations of the year, fell on December 24th. It was widely observed as a full or partial holiday in anticipation of Christmas Day in different parts of the world. Den City was clearly alive with the spirit and celebration of the holiday.

The two ventured towards the Public Viewing Plaza bustling and full of people with an enormous Christmas tree. Screens showed the ongoing Christmas event in Link VRAINS, including various performances and Live Duels. Colored lights were strung across the plaza with all the Christmas decorations around and the Christmas market. Yusaku could hardly draw his eyes away from the illuminations. He could stand there and admire the view all night. All around them were wonderful sights, sounds, and smells.

They headed off to the marketplace where Yusaku spotted a booth selling plushies while Ryoken momentarily got distracted by life-size cutouts of Blue Angel and Go Onizuka in stylized Santa-theme outfits.

Yusaku was immediately drawn to the Revolver plushies next to the Playmaker ones. They were wearing scarves and Santa hats. By the time Ryoken noticed Yusaku, he had already picked up a plush and that sweet emerald gaze softened and a gentle smile touched the corners of his mouth. Ryoken became fascinated. There was always something about the way Yusaku smiled, the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach. Yusaku seldom smiled, but he had the kind of smile that was rare and precious, the kind that made Ryoken happy to be alive.

He couldn’t possibly resist such a sight, so he grabbed his phone and took a picture to capture the moment.

Yusaku heard the shutter of his camera go off. He soon realized that it was from Ryoken’s cellphone. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking your picture.”

“Without telling me?”

“The best photos are often candid,” Ryoken said, looking tenderly at the photo in his phone. “Because they preserve the true feeling of a person. Plus, you look so adorable with that plushie and the clothes really fit the ambience. It would be a crime not to take a picture.”

Yusaku’s cheeks were kissed pink, the blooming color so cute against his creamy skin. He suddenly looked awkward, almost demure, even going as far as attempting to hide his rosy features behind the plushie. His shy manner only served to make him cuter than he already was. “Just don’t share it on the net or something.”

“And let others behold such a rare wisteria? I would never.” Ryoken may have sounded like he was teasing, but he truly meant it. It was the fact that he loved Yusaku so much that he wanted to be the only person privy to such expressions. He couldn’t help but think of such thoughts at times.

Yusaku tried not to shy away this time. “Rare? I swear, Ryoken, you like to exaggerate.”

“Be that as it may, it pleases me to see you adore a plush version of me. Would you like me to buy you one?”

Yusaku’s eyes somehow sparkled at the idea, but hesitation quickly clouded them. “Does it seem childish of me to want one?”

“No, not at all.” Ryoken could never see it as childish, far from it. It was more like a childlike wonder that seemed to suit Yusaku. More than anything, he wanted Yusaku to be happy. He wanted him to keep smiling, more so than anyone.

“In that case, let me buy the Playmaker one for you,” Yusaku said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Ryoken looked over at the Playmaker plushies and smiled. They were so cute. “Of course, I would love to have one. Although… Nothing beats the original,” he finished off with a playful wink.

Hugging the Revolver plushie tightly, Yusaku shrugged. “Same goes for me.”

And so, after paying for their plushies, Ryoken thought of another fun idea. “Yusaku, hold little Playmaker for me.” Once he deposited the plush in Yusaku’s arms, he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer.

“R-Ryoken, what are you doing?” Yusaku tensed at their closeness. He wasn’t big on public display of affection, but Ryoken didn’t care if people would see.

“Selfie,” Ryoken said, extending his arm and positioning his phone in the right angle. “Now show me a smile.”

A blush, sigh, and smile mingled together. Holding the plushies against his chest, Yusaku looked up at the camera. Ryoken pressed the button and captured a perfect picture of two people happy on the eve of Christmas.

“This is going to be my new wallpaper now,” Ryoken said, looking so satisfied, as he changed his settings on the phone.

“That one you can share…” came Yusaku’s voice that was barely audible.

Ryoken blinked at him. “Pardon, what?”

“The selfie… You can share it if you want,” Yusaku said much clearer this time.

“I thought you didn’t—”

“It’s fine when you’re in the picture with me,” Yusaku said, deliberately not making eye contact out of embarrassment.

Ryoken was more than happy about it and immediately uploaded it on Instagram.

00000

“Thank you for coming, Fujiki-kun, Kogami-san,” Aoi greeted them at the entrance to her own home. It was agreed upon that they would gather at the Zaizen residence for a Christmas Dinner. She just came from the kitchen, as evidenced by her cute apron over the white knit turtleneck sweater, brown asymmetrical mini-skirt and black tights.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Ryoken replied, showing a polite smile. “We’ve been looking forward to this.”

“Same here.”

“A pleasant evening to both of you, Ryoken-sama, Fujiki.” Spectre made his appearance, also wearing an apron over his white long-sleeved button up and gray sweater vest. He has been helping out Aoi with the dinner preparations. Even though they were like night and day in so many ways, Spectre and Aoi had struck up an odd friendship. It had started with an awkward meeting in Link VRAINS a few months earlier. “I take it you had a good time on your date.”

“It was wonderful,” Ryoken said, glancing at Yusaku fondly.

“We saw your Instagram post earlier,” Aoi said. “Miyu-chan already dropped a comment. She said you two make such a sweet couple, and I totally agree.”

Yusaku blinked in surprise. “Really?” A little part of him was still convinced they didn’t look like a couple because of what the clerk said earlier.

“I’m sure if anyone sees you two being so close, they would definitely think you’re a couple.” Hearing Aoi say such words made Yusaku elated. It was such a big compliment. “Now right this way.”

“One second. Before I forget, I have something for you, Zaizen, Spectre,” Yusaku said, pulling two presents from the paper bag he was carrying.

“Oh? I certainly didn’t expect this,” Spectre stated, sincerely surprised by the gesture.

“It’s not much, but I wanted to give you guys something.”

A smile graced Aoi’s lips. “I’m sure we’ll like it. Thank you for the present, Fujiki-kun.”

Spectre smiled in appreciation as well. “My deepest gratitude to you, Fujiki.”

Though he felt a tinge of embarrassment from their sincerity, Yusaku smiled back happily.

They headed further inside the penthouse and the completely decorated living room came into view. The artificial Christmas swags, colorful lights and decorative centerpieces easily added warmth and charm to the room. But it was the large Christmas tree that really brought out the opulence of it all. Several dishes and drinks were set out on the table. It was all so dazzling. Best of all, a party of unusual characters has gathered, reunited once more…

The unlikely pair of Aoi and Spectre…

The three Knights and Pandor, whom he had gotten to know better after reuniting with Ryoken.

Café Nagi owner Shoichi Kusanagi, the one who supported him during his days of fighting against the Hanoi, and his little brother Jin.

And last but not the least was Akira Zaizen.

As for the others who couldn’t make it, it was understandable. Miyu, Takeru, and Emma were all spending their Christmas with their families. Since Takeru couldn’t make it, Yusaku had already shipped his present for him through the mail earlier that week.

“All right, now that everyone’s here…” Akira announced, holding up his glass. “I propose a toast. Cheers!” The sound of glass clinking together resonated through the room, and the party began.

The special menu Spectre and Aoi prepared for them tasted as delicious as it looked. Conversations were pleasant. Link VRAINS was a common topic, of course, together with Duel Monsters. The two big brothers would often bring up fond and sometimes funny memories of their little siblings, much to Jin’s and Aoi’s dismay. The playful banter between Spectre and Aoi was fun to watch. Everyone, including Pandor, was smiling and enjoying their time.

Then, right after dinner, presents were exchanged and passed on. Amidst the excitement, Yusaku glanced over at his boyfriend. Ryoken had said that he didn’t need a present, but Yusaku had gone out of his way to prepare one. The clothes and plush he bought for Ryoken didn’t count. He’d been wondering all day if he’ll have a good opportunity to give it to him. For some reason, it felt a bit embarrassing to give his gift in front of everyone, more so than anyone else’s gift.

With the night still young, they decided to play some rounds of Duel Monsters. Yusaku and Ryoken teamed up against Akira and Aoi. It was a close match, but Yusaku and Ryoken emerged victorious. Jin dueled his older brother next and won. During the duel between Aoi and Spectre, however, Yusaku realized Ryoken has been absent for some time now and got up to search for him.

Yusaku checked the kitchen, the lounge, and even the bathroom, but Ryoken was nowhere to be found. “Maybe outside?” He decided to check the roof deck where he found him standing in the frosty wind of the winter night, his back to the penthouse. “Ryoken?”

Hearing Yusaku’s voice, Ryoken quickly turned around.

“So this is where you went.” Yusaku was pleased he got to choose the coat for Ryoken. Its whiteness was a stunning contrast to the black of the night, making him look like an ethereal being. “Is everything all right? You suddenly disappeared.”

“Everything’s fine. It’s not like I wasn’t enjoying the party. I just needed a bit of fresh air,” Ryoken assured him. “I’m sorry if I made you worry. I’ll be back shortly inside. You should go on ahead.”

“No, I’ll wait for you,” Yusaku told him, making his way towards him.

“But it’s too cold to be outside without your coat.”

“The cold doesn’t bother me that much.” Yusaku was much more concerned about Ryoken. “And I’m not going back inside without you.”

“Yusaku, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“I know, I know… But first, I…” Yusaku hesitated for a brief moment. His heart was pounding hard. “I have something I’d like to give you.” Feeling his cheeks tingle with a blush, he pulled out the item that had been nestling in his pocket the entire time and handed it to Ryoken. It was a simple white box tied with a green ribbon.

“What’s this?”

“Christmas present…just for you.”

“A present?” Rather than surprise, Ryoken’s face expressed a bit of confusion. He was probably thinking the newly bought clothes and plush were already his present, so Yusaku cut him off by saying—

“The clothes and toy don’t count… This is my actual Christmas present. I know you said you didn’t need anything, but you’re the one I wanted to give a gift to more than anyone else.”

“Yusaku…” Ryoken then looked at the present in his hand thoughtfully. Untying the ribbon, he opened the box and revealed the jewelry inside. Two rings of white gold adorned with small cut gemstones sparkled in his eyes. One ring had [blue gems](https://prtimes.jp/i/6618/331/resize/d6618-331-978289-2.jpg), the other [green](https://prtimes.jp/i/6618/331/resize/d6618-331-751320-3.jpg). They were in the same shade as their eyes. Ryoken couldn’t find the words.

So great was Yusaku’s nervous anticipation that he couldn’t stop his hands from trembling as he pulled out the ring with the green stones. “I’m sorry I couldn’t think of something better. This isn’t a proposal or anything.” He could feel that his cheeks were a hectic red and the beat of his heart was galloping hard against his chest. But he laid bare his honest feelings as he slipped the ring on Ryoken’s finger. “I mean, I know it’s still too early for that, but… all I know is that I really want a future with you in it. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, Ryoken.” He couldn’t look at him in the eye, but he felt his gaze on him as silence loomed in the air.

“What are you saying after all this time?” Though still caught up in a clamor of emotions, Ryoken sounded quite happy. “Playmaker, didn’t you already propose to me?”

Yusaku looked up at him, recalling the moment back at the Tower of Hanoi. “That wasn’t—” He stopped short after seeing the soft, loving expression on Ryoken’s face. He watched Ryoken take out the ring and pocketed the box. With a smile shining as bright as Christmas lights, Ryoken took his hand and put on the ring. Then and there, Ryoken spoke the words that made Yusaku’s heart soar like an eagle.

“Yusaku, nothing could make me happier than to be with you.” Ryoken cupped Yusaku’s face with the hand that bore the ring, a gesture of comfort, connection, and affection. He captured his green eyes with his own. Yusaku couldn’t look away, even if he wanted to—needed to. “You are so precious and I want everything with you… birthdays, holidays, Christmas…everything.”

In the next moment something touched Yusaku’s lips, something warm. As Yusaku realized what was happening, his cheeks burned with greater intensity, but he let himself sink into the feeling. Their foreheads touched, and he felt Ryoken’s breath. Under the cold winter sky, it seemed like time has stopped to marvel at the union of their lips. It was a kiss engulfed with love, filled with tenderness, and accompanied by passion.

This sweet moment caused a tear to roll down his cheek…or perhaps it was something else.

Even after their lips parted, they stared into each other’s eyes for several seconds. There were no words needed, and soon enough, they were graced by an icy manna from heaven. The cool moonlight of the winter lent a beautiful and blue shimmer to the falling snow, creating a soft and quiet splendor of indigo-laced frost dancing all around them. It made for a magical, otherworldly sight.

Just as Yusaku admired the glittering snow, Ryoken placed his coat on him. “R-Ryoken?”

“It’s already snowing, and you’ve been out in the freezing cold for quite a while now.”

“That should be my line. You’re the one who needs the coat more.” Although Ryoken’s warmth was still all over the coat, Yusaku attempted to remove it.

“Well, you can just warm me up then.” Without warning, Ryoken pulled Yusaku into his embrace, letting his back hit his solid chest. Now trapped in Ryoken’s arms, Yusaku felt more warmth wrapped around his body. “This feels much better.”

“Ryoken…”

Ryoken smiled, revealing an item in his palm. It was a Firewall Dragon charm carved from the finest blue-white crystals. Polished and cut to perfection, it simply gleamed with brilliance in the moonlight. “This is my gift to you… I hope you like it.”

Yusaku’s features softened with a smile. “It’s wonderful, Ryoken. Thanks so much.” He graciously received the charm in his hand and stared at it with clear admiration. This was clearly custom-made just for him, and he felt nothing but flattered by the thought put into this. “I’ll treasure this.”

“And I’ll treasure you.” Ryoken took hold of his hand, and, seeing how their rings sparkled together, Yusaku squeezed his hand back. “Merry Christmas, Yusaku.”

Yusaku had spent plenty of his Christmases all alone. It has been his norm, but this year was different, because he has Ryoken by his side now. He wasn’t alone anymore. He was happy. “Merry Christmas, Ryoken.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all there is to it for now. I truly enjoyed working on this. Shopping dates and dress up can be really fun. Thanks to Zakura for giving the idea and opportunity to write this. It was so refreshing. Kudos and Comments are well-appreciated! 
> 
> Once again, have a Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
